1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to floor maintenance machines and, more particularly, to steering control systems for floor maintenance vehicles.
2. Background Art
There are various configurations of floor maintenance vehicles. Floor maintenance vehicles may perform a variety of floor maintenance functions including vacuuming, sweeping, waxing, buffing, stripping, scrubbing, soft-floor cleaning and sanding, including carpet cleaning. The floor maintenance vehicles utilized in the floor care industry are typically utilized to maintain flooring in large areas. Although these types of vehicles are utilized to maintain large floor areas, it remains essential that the vehicle is highly maneuverable to navigate in tight areas and around obstacles without skipping over portions of the floor. It is also important that the operator of the vehicle has a high level of visibility around the periphery of the vehicle for better navigation. Also, due to the large floor areas to be maintained, the vehicles undergo a lot of stress, therefore the vehicles must be reliable and easy to maintain. Also, due to the heavy usage, the vehicle must be easy to operate without causing undo stress or strain on the operator.
Various vehicle designs have been utilized to address the above concerns. Some vehicles utilize a front motor drive wheel that is also utilized for steering the vehicle. It is commonly accepted in the industry that a front motor drive wheel that also provides steering provides greater maneuverability because sharp turns can be made. Also, the front motor drive wheel can begin to pull you in any direction it is directed. Many of the current floor maintenance vehicles that have front motor drive wheels, utilize two independent controls-one for steering and one for speed. Typically the two independent controls utilized are, a steering wheel and a foot pedal. The steering wheel is utilized for directing the front wheel by way of a direct linkage. The foot pedal is utilized as a variable control for speed.
However, the vehicle designs as outlined above have disadvantages. For example, utilizing a steering wheel reduces forward visibility making it difficult for the operator to navigate the vehicle in certain areas. In addition, it is difficult to reduce the size of the steering wheel and associated steering column while maintaining adequate functionality. Also, the maintenance, assembly and repair for a steering wheel system can be costly. Many steering wheel systems incorporate an easy steer knob and solid steering linkage. However, such a system can deliver shock to the driver/operator in the event the wheel gets jammed or if the vehicle is in an accident. The operation of such a system can also cause undue fatigue and stress to the operator. Given this typical operation, steering wheel systems are not conducive for disabled individuals even with the easy steer knob.
There is also a safety disadvantage with steering wheel systems. The two controls, a steering wheel for steering the front drive wheel and a pedal for variable speed control, can create an unsafe condition. With this two control system, an operator can turn the wheel to its maximum turning angle and then apply the maximum speed to the pedal. The condition can cause the vehicle to tip over or lose traction. There is also a performance disadvantage when utilizing a front wheel motor drive system because less traction is typically on the front wheel because the majority of the weight is typically placed in the rear of the machine, away from the driving force. A steering control system is needed to resolve the above problems. This system could require greater skill on the part of the operator and/or a longer training time.